


Crimes of Opportunity

by robots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interfactional liaisons, well somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robots/pseuds/robots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is attracted to power, in all its forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimes of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this came right the hell out of nowhere. At least I can consider it some much needed practice at writing explicit content.  
> Very basic oh-no-we're-stuck-in-a-cave-together-whatever-shall-we-do plot so  
> Enjoy

There had been a cave in-of course there had been a cave in. As far as Starscream was concerned this was Megatron’s punishment for insisting that they waste their resources arduously extracting energy from sources below the ground when there existed infinite starlight above it.  
  
It was only via a stroke of luck that Starscream had managed to escape harm.  
  
Well, a stroke of luck and the idiotically self-sacrificing nature of a certain Autobot leader.  
  
When the ceiling of the mine had started to collapse Optimus Prime had done what was logical only to him, and leapt to save the mech he was standing closest to. Starscream didn’t suppose that Optimus had figured that individual would be an enemy, let alone the enemy second-in-command, though with as soft-sparked as the Autobots were Starscream supposed he might’ve done it anyway.  
  
He’d certainly _seemed_ surprised that the mech he was shielding from the deluge of tumbling rocks and rubble had been Starscream rather than one of his own. The fool probably hadn’t even noticed he was being snuck up on before the ceiling collapsed.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
However, he had served as a rather effective shield, and now that the dust had settled Starscream could see that he’d come through with hardly a scratch on his chassis.  
The same could not be said for Optimus, and now Starscream faced a pressing dilemma.  
  
He was trapped with an unconscious Optimus Prime.  
  
Now, any _good_ Decepticon presented with this situation would offline Prime immediately. But Starscream prided himself on being a _smart_ Decepticon, and he knew better. Megatron fancied Prime’s life as his to take, and if Starscream dared interfere he knew the punishment would be swift and brutal.  
  
The most obvious course of action would be to take Optimus prisoner. It was relatively easy to temporarily disable a mech’s motor functions while they were unconscious, and Starscream felt confident he could do it, even on an unfamiliar frame-type.  
  
Too bad then, that Starscream was feeling a tad more… _creative_ than that.  
  
After his gyros had stopped spinning, Starscream took quick stock of the situation. They were surrounded on all sides by stone, and would have to be dug out. The pocket of space they were trapped in was small, with barely enough clearance to stand, and maybe six paces wide. If Optimus onlined fighting, he would be difficult to avoid. Starscream held on to the ribbon of hope that the ever magnanimous leader of the Autobots wouldn’t see fit to harm a defenseless mech, even if that mech happened to be an enemy combatant. And wasn’t precisely defenseless.  
  
Next Starscream checked over the prone form of Optimus. The peculiar crystals they had been mining gave off a dim glow, so Starscream hardly had to strain to see the damage. Optimus was lightly dented where the heaviest of the rocks had hit him, nothing that looked too severe, and his plating shone quicksilver where his finish had been scratched, but even that seemed superficial. Starscream couldn’t detect any energon leaks, so the only explanation for Prime’s state was that he’d received a blow to the head. He’d probably regain consciousness any klik now.  
  
Which was good, because Starscream wanted Optimus in possession of _all_ his faculties.  
  
Starscream absently passed a blue hand over Optimus’ chestplates, clearing some of the rubble off his windshields. Yes, he was definitely feeling creative. He’d been presented with a very unique opportunity, and he didn’t plan on wasting it.  
  
For as long as he could remember, Starscream had been attracted to power, in all its forms. Optimus Prime, for all he was the very symbol of all Starscream loathed, was no exception. Starscream found himself staring more often than he liked to admit. Prime truly was a sight to behold on the battlefield, when his gentle demeanor gave way to the warrior he was forged to be. The power Prime possessed was never more apparent than when it was utilized to rend limb from frame. He surged with an unnatural power, heavy frame moving with a surprising swiftness. Even the roar of his engine was enough to make his enemies quake when they heard it, and In Starscream’s case it was not entirely from fear.  
  
Starscream could feel his core heating just from the thought, and he passed his hand over those chestplates again, a caress this time. There was very little he wouldn’t do to possess that power, to know it, even if it was just for a tryst.  
  
The sudden light flicker of Prime’s field signaled his return to consciousness, and Starscream snatched his hand away as if he’d been burnt.  
  
It would probably be best for both of them if Prime didn’t on-line with an enemy commander leaning over him.  
  
Starscream quickly scrambled back from where he’d been kneeling, and arranged himself against the far side of the space, trying to look harmless and not at all like he’d just been ogling Prime.  
  
At first Optimus onlined slowly, the thin blue slits of his optics standing out sharply from the relative dim of the cave, and then all at once, when he detected he wasn’t alone. His optics shone all the brighter when he realized just who was watching him.  
  
“Starscream!”  
  
He immediately sprang into action, scrambling for a blaster that wasn’t there, and pushing himself into a sitting position despite the protests of his battered frame.  
  
Starscream scoffed, barely keeping the sneer off his faceplates.  
  
“Please, spare me. If I wanted to offline you I would have done so already. Tell me, did you have a nice recharge?”  
  
Optimus sighed, though the tension didn’t drain from his frame, and ground out, “What happened?”  
  
“Cave in. We’re stuck.”  
  
There was a pause in which Starscream guessed Prime was attempting to contact his team, followed by a soft curse when he inevitably failed. The energy from the crystals tended to interfere with communications.  
  
Starscream was caught off-guard when Optimus spoke again.  
  
“Are you unharmed?”  
  
Starscream narrowed his optics, and slid a suspicious glance in the other mech’s direction before muttering, “I’m fine.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance?”  
  
Now Starscream had to fight to keep the smile from his lips, and his wings twitched in private amusement. He wasn’t going to get a much better opening than _that_.  
  
“Oh, no reason.” He sighed, fighting to keep his voice sweet. Now that he knew Prime wasn’t going to blindly tear him apart he felt comfortable moving, and he pushed himself to his knees. Optimus immediately tensed, but he made no move to stop him. “It seemed a rather inglorious end to such an illustrious career of slagging Decepticons. If you’re going to kill a Prime it deserves a little more fanfare, don’t you think?”  
  
Starscream sidled closer as he spoke, careful to broadcast his movements before he made them, and Optimus remained stony yet wary, his field flickering with a silent threat against sudden moves.  
  
Starscream suppressed a shiver. “Besides, it would be such a waste.” Starscream stopped once he’d reached Optimus’ pedes, and smiled, sitting back on his thrusters. He kept his knees splayed just-so, knowing he presented quite the pretty picture when he wanted to. If Optimus couldn’t detect his intent yet, he soon would.  
  
“A waste?” Now Optimus teeked both curiosity and confusion, warring with his ire.  
  
Starscream made a show of brushing some imaginary dust from his frame, just for an excuse to run his hands over the shapely sweep of his pale thighs.  
  
He pretended not to notice Optimus’ attention waver, or the way his optics traced the movement, and offered up a sly smile.  
  
“We’ve been presented a unique opportunity, you and I.”  
  
“Have we now.” It wasn’t a question; Prime’s patience, assuming it had existed at all, seemed to be wearing thin. He wanted Starscream to get to the point, but Starscream wasn’t ready to play his hand just yet.  
  
Instead of answering Starscream casually laid his hand on Prime’s ankle strut, almost making it look accidental. Almost. Any Decepticon would have picked up on his overtures by now. Were all Autobots this dense, or was it just their leader?  
  
Optimus jolted, but didn’t draw back.  
  
“Let’s call it a chance for interfactional cooperation. I give you what you want, you give me what I want and,” Now Starscream slid his hand up Optimus’ shin guard, voice pitched low, “for once, everyone walks away satisfied.”  
  
Now Optimus’ optics flared, and it was with no small measure of satisfaction that Starscream listened to that smooth voice stumble.  
  
“Y-You can’t possibly be serious.”  
  
Starscream hummed, pretending to consider. “Can’t I?” Then, feeling emboldened, he closed the remaining distance between them, crawling over to straddle Prime’s lap. And still, Optimus made no move to stop him. Prime’s field flared hotly against his own, and Starscream paused to consider. Was it possible? Could Optimus have been desiring this also?  
  
He brought his fingers up to trace the outlines of Prime’s windshields, which earned him a pleasant little rumble of that engine. Starscream’s wings shivered.  
  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”  
  
“Well, that’s-“Optimus was cut off as Starscream reached up and roughly grabbed him by a finial, bringing their faceplates close together.  
  
“Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at me.” It was a calculated risk; Starscream really had no idea how or even if Optimus looked at him in battle. He was too busy getting shot at most of the time to really consider such things.  
  
Prime’s fans clicked on, damningly loud in the stifling silence of their little burrow, and Starscream knew he’d hit his mark. “You want this just as badly as I do.” Then he surged up, and pressed his lips to Prime’s facemask, which was still stubbornly in place.  
  
Starscream pulled back, just enough to be able to meet Optimus’ optics, cool red on burning blue. “Go ahead big mech, tell me I’m wrong.”  
  
Starscream was surprised when Optimus finally responded to the touching and coaxing. Heavy hands gripped Starscream’s hips, tugging him closer.  
  
“I can’t.” Prime growled. His mask then snapped back, and Starscream found a hot, surprisingly eager mouth on his. He moaned into the contact, fans finally cycling on. His hand tightened on Optimus’ helm and he wriggled in the bigger mech’s grip, jolting slightly when their interface panels bumped.  
  
Content with kissing for now, Starscream let his hands explore, trying to find the spots that would make the powerful engine below him rumble. Prime’s mouth moved hotly and wetly against his jaw, before dipping to suck on the main energon line running through Starscream’s neck. It was good, though Starscream noted with mounting frustration that Optimus’ hands remained in place, almost chastely gripping his hips.  
  
“Your hands…”He prompted. When Optimus made a noncommittal noise against his throat Starscream dug his digits into Optimus’ grill, noting the way he gasped at the sensation. “What am I, an acolyte at the Celestial Temple? Put them somewhere useful!”  
  
Optimus hummed with amusement, but complied. His fingers began tracing transformation seams up Starscream’s sides before moving out to pet his wings. It was nice, but not nearly as nice as he probably thought. Grounders always needed a little instruction. Starscream flicked his wings, pressing them in and out of Optimus’ grip. “The lower edges- yes! Primus, like that!” he writhed shamelessly against Optimus as those steady hands drew sensations from his frame. Optimus had stopped kissing him to watch him with dim optics.  
  
“This is indecent.” Starscream stared with fascination as Optimus’ mouth moved to form the words. He’d never actually seen him speak before.  
  
Winding his arms over Optimus’ shoulders, Starscream shrugged. “So am I. You don’t seem to mind.” To make his point Starscream ground down, rubbing their panels together. The space between them had grown hot to the point of burning.  
  
Optimus continued. “Fraternizing with the enemy.” He shook his helm, even as the thought just seemed to rev him up more. Starscream pressed down to catch the fresh wave of vibration against his panel. “This is hardly proper prisoner taking protocol.”  
  
Starscream snickered.  
  
“You think I’m your prisoner, do you?” They would have to wait and see which team dug them out to see who was whose prisoner. Past experience told Starscream that Megatron would have called a retreat by now, but he wasn’t about to bring that up.  
  
And then Starscream had a wicked thought.  
  
“Is that what you want me to be? Your captive?” He purred, feeling the grip on his wings tighten imperceptibly. Oh, if he’d know things like that were flitting around the Prime’s processor, he’d have tried this a lot sooner. “How would you have me, in chains? Stasis cuffs?” Optimus tugged him closer with a guttural rev of his engine that was very nearly a growl, and Starscream couldn’t suppress a breathy moan as he felt the shock of vibration through his entire frame.  
  
Optimus captured the seeker’s mouth in another searing kiss, all the more domineering now that Starscream had gotten him properly charged up. The heat was oppressive now, Prime’s field- smothering. Starscream felt those strong hands shift from his wings to his thighs, and felt a heady thrill when he realized each one was almost completely encircled.  
  
Starscream rolled his body in such a way that the glass of his cockpit and the glass of Optimus’ windshields met with a screech, letting out a small gasp when Optimus bit down on his lip with denting force. He took once again to exploring Prime’s body at his leisure, discovering with touch what he’d only coveted from a distance before. Optimus’ every joint was taut with the delicious tension of power kept in check. The slight trembling of his frame belied the pains he was going to to keep himself in control.  
  
Starscream would have none of that.  
  
Slowly, the seeker withdrew from the kiss, never breaking optic contact, even as he gasped for cool air that wasn’t there. The intensity being directed at him set his senornet alight almost as surely as a caress. The sound of Starscream’s interface panel sliding aside was nearly lost under the roar of their fans. He rocked down, eliciting a gasp from both of them when his exposed array met with the intense heat of Optimus’ still-closed panel. He was already dripping an obscene amount of lubricant. Starscream began a slow, deliberate rhythm, grinding down against the hot metal. He wanted Optimus to feel him like this, to know how wet and ready he was, how desperate.  
  
Optimus groaned, his grip on the seeker tightening dangerously. Blunt fingers dug into the seams running up the insides of Starscream’s thighs. Starscream faltered only slightly under the intensity of that grip, continuing to roll his hips, relishing the maddeningly insufficient slide of his valve against Optimus’ codpiece, teasing them both to the edges of control. Optimus moved with him, rocking against him.  
  
Starscream began to whisper, his voice breathless and ragged.  
  
“Tell me _Prime_ , how do you take me, when you’re imagining it?” He gasped as Optimus bucked up against him harshly, sending little jolts of pleasure up his spinal struts. Starscream withdrew him arms from around Optimus, only to draw his hands down his own frame. Another display, meant to entice, to break down the last vestiges of Optimus’ control. Starscream drew his fingers down the glass of his cockpit, then back up to play with his vents.  
  
“Is it ruthlessly, in the heat of battle? An act of conquest?” He smiled as the engine below him revved all the harder. “Do I fight you or bend to your will?”  
  
“It would be-Primus!” Starscream slammed himself back down against the unyielding surface of Prime’s panel, jolting both their frames pleasantly. He had to admit, he was rather impressed. A lesser mech would have given into the teasing by now, and freed their own equipment.  
  
Optimus continued, voice more ragged than before. “It would be unbefitting for a Matrix bearer to have such thoughts.”  
  
Starscream mused. It wasn’t exactly a denial.  
  
“Then perhaps I come to you. Is it the act of seduction you crave? An excuse for the way you feel? Someone else to shoulder the burden of blame-“Starscream was cut off with a yelp as his world suddenly tilted, and his back slammed roughly against the ground. Optimus was looming over him now, optics shining feverishly bright.  
  
“Let me make one thing absolutely clear. My failings are my own. I would never blame someone else for my own thoughts, no matter how treacherous.”  
  
Starscream found it interesting that Prime considered this a failing, but was distracted by the feeling of fingers caressing the slick outside of his valve, spreading the outer folds but not delving any deeper. His vents hitched, and his valve clenched in anticipation. Optimus continued.  
  
“As for how I imagined it…” His voice grew impossibly lower, and Starscream heard the tell-tale clatter of Optimus’ panel moving aside. Starscream glanced down, getting his first look at Optimus’ generous spike as it pressurized. It was going to feel so good filling him. Starscream became aware of how sharply he ached, how empty he felt. “I imagined it just like this. With you writhing beneath me, dripping lubricant and begging for my spike.”  
  
Starscream was about to interject that he wasn’t _actually_ begging, but Optimus chose that moment to roughly shove two digits into him. His hips jerked up automatically and he cried out. Then, once his processor had a chance to clear, he reached up and smacked Optimus square across the faceplates.  
  
Prime froze, fingers still inside Starscream, and looked completely gobsmacked. Starscream almost laughed at the expression. Instead he reached down to push insistently at Optimus’ arm.  
  
“Stop that. I want it to sting.” Prime looked confused and practically reeked of hesitation, so once he’d obediently removed his fingers, Starscream wrapped his arms around his shoulders, so he could pull close and whisper. “I want to feel every inch of your spike as it spreads me open. I want to sit through one of Megatron’s boring speeches and still be able to feel the ache of you inside me. Never let me forget what it’s like to frag the Prime.”  
  
Optimus’ vocalizer reset with an audible click.  
  
“Well, if you insist.”  
  
The larger mech drew back, just enough to better position himself, and Starscream let his arms fall to the ground. He allowed Prime to move him, to shift his hips up for an easier angle, and wrapped his legs invitingly around those silvery-white hips. When he glanced down he could that both he and Optimus were stained with the evidence of his need. He hoped Prime had some way to clean them up, because they were certainly going to have a difficult time explaining the mess they were making otherwise.  
  
The first shallow thrust of Optimus’ hips was glancing at best, the blunt tip of his wide spike parting the inner folds of Starscream’s valve, gathering lubricant and pressing teasingly against his entrance. The next thrust hit true. There was moment of breathless tension as Prime’s spike met with slight resistance, before pressing in.  
Starscream’s entire frame seized, and he clawed blindly at the ground beneath him. His wings beat uncomfortably against the ground as he struggled to adjust. Pit, that _stung!_ Not terribly, but it was jarring enough when contrasted against the liquid pleasure that had been building in him since they’d begun. It would be a tight fit, but not terribly so. After all, Optimus was not so much bigger than he was.  
  
Prime’s field had gone from smothering possessiveness to flickering concern as he watched Starscream struggle to adjust. He stopped with just the head of his spike in the seeker’s valve, though his frame shook with the effort it was taking not to fill him to the hilt.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Starscream nodded, and squeezed his thighs around Optimus’ hips, silently urging him on. “If you stop now I will find a way I can still offline you.”  
  
Optimus moved his hands from Starscream’s hips to the narrow sweep of his waist, to run his thumbs comfortingly across the thinner, more sensitive metal. He thrust forward slowly, sheathing himself inch by aching inch.  
  
Starscream’s vents came in shuddering, faltering bursts. This was not the biggest spike he’d ever taken, but the lack of proper preparation made it feel much larger. He could hardly believe it when he finally felt their arrays meet, or the deliciously full stretch of his valve. Optimus fit snugly within him, and his spike pressed firmly against Starscream’s ceiling node. The seeker adjusted fairly quickly, eager to know what it felt like when Optimus was actually moving.  
  
He reached up again, to slip his arms around Optimus’ shoulders and grip him tightly. Then he lightly tapped his thrusters against Optimus’ aft, a silent plea to _get on with it already._  
  
The tension reigning Optimus’ frame disappeared as he began to move, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back in. Starscream’s spinal struts stiffened and his helm fell back to hit the ground as all the nodes lining his valve lit up with stimulation. Optimus began a harsh pace, deep, hard thrusts occasionally mixed with shallow, teasing ones. It was an incredible mix of sensations that burned in just the right way, melting against the edge of Starscream’s pleasure and the different, full body burn of over-taxed systems.  
  
Pressed up against him, the sound of Optimus’ systems was deafening. The roar of his engine sent vibrations all across Starscream’s plating, further stimulating his pleasure-primed sensors. Starscream rolled his hips greedily into each thrust, chasing the sensation of being so completely filled, knowing he could never last long like this.  
  
He was getting close now, the charge arcing angrily through his systems, ramping him up to near impossible heights. Any trace of his earlier mocking insincerity was gone as he gasped.  
  
"H-harder-! Please, I need-" Starscream cut himself off with a keen as Optimus complied, his hands tightening around the sensitive plating of Starscream's waist, pulling him onto his spike as he thrust forward.  
  
Their small pocket of space had grown warmer with their activities, and by now was swelteringly hot. Starscream could only gasp helplessly as he was driven in to, trying to abate the heat rising in his core. He disentangled himself from Optimus’ shoulders to give his vents some space, but the heat chased him down. Optimus leaned down to capture his mouth in a violent kiss, thrusts becoming rapid and erratic. Starscream writhed as he choked against the heat, systems begging for relief, and in the end it was this near-throttling that sent him over. Starscream was thrown into overload, his entire body seizing up almost painfully against the rush of sensation. Optimus released his mouth, and Starscream bit off a cry, hips jutting up automatically as waves of pleasure flooded his systems. Optimus managed a few more thrusts into Starscream’s tightening valve, edging the aftershocks of his overload almost to the point of pain, before roaring to his own completion.  
  
Starscream whimpered, hips moving in little circles as if he were still being fragged as he felt Optimus spill within him. His thighs shivered with tension and spare bolts of charge zipped across his sensors.  
  
They both lay there for a breathless moment, clinging to one another in a daze. The only sound was of their combined ventilations and fans.  
  
Optimus gathered his wits first. They both grimaced as he pulled out wordlessly. Starscream watched blearily as Optimus closed first his own, and then Starscream’s interface panels with a shaking servo.  
  
Prime then withdrew completely, shuffling back to the far end of the cave. Starscream was both annoyed and relieved. Annoyed that Optimus would so quickly regain his propriety, that he seemed shocked or perhaps even disgusted by what they’d done. Relieved that he would finally have some room the vent, and might finally be able to abate the heat in his systems.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, and once he was feeling a little less like a strutless pile of spare parts, Starscream made a show of stretching and sitting up. Optimus glanced over, but otherwise kept staring sullenly at the ground. He was sulking like a sparkling, probably feeling guilt or shame or some other ridiculous Autobot notion.  
  
Starscream clenched his jaw in frustration, his annoyance giving way to true anger now. Maybe Autobots didn’t indulge in casual frags, so what? That didn’t make Starscream appreciate being thrown to the side like a cheap drone any more. He cleared his vocalizer with a burst of static.  
  
“Here let me help you; ‘Thank you for giving me the best overload of my pathetic, boring existence, Starscream.’” He sneered.  
  
Optimus didn’t rise to him.  
  
“I’m sorry. I never should have-“  
  
“Should have what? Done something you wanted for once? Fragged my processor out?” Starscream spat out. “It happened, at least own up to that much. If you were the kind of mech who would never do something like this, then you wouldn’t have done it.”  
  
Optimus blinked at him from the other side of the cave, looking sheepish, which was better than guilty.  
  
“You’re right. I should be trying to look at this more objectively, without passing judgments out to you or myself. It was an opportunity to act-“ Optimus was cut off again, this time by a distant rumble, followed by a rhythmic clanging noise. It seemed the cavalry was finally arriving. It would probably be still some time before they were extracted, but the fact that they had been located was something of a relief.  
  
Starscream continued their conversation as if they’d never been interrupted.  
  
“Good. I’d hate to think you were closing yourself off to any future _opportunities_. It would break my spark, really it would.”  
  
The sounds outside were growing louder, and Starscream gestured at Optimus before he had time to raise another objection. “You’ve got a little something…”  
  
Optimus glanced down in alarm, before turning to look more studiously at Starscream. They were both obviously stained from their coupling, sticky with cooling lubricant and streaked with transfluid.  
  
Optimus’ field ballooned out with humiliation as he began scrubbing ineffectively at his thighs, and Starscream laughed.


End file.
